Home, love, family
by Jediempress
Summary: Christmas day at Cloud and Riku's house. Cloud has something important to tell Sephiroth that will change everything for the OneWinged Angel. Happy Christmas, everyone.


I was not originally going to do this but I woke up with the idea and it would not leave me. I am sure there are many errors in this. Please, please review if you read cause I'm stuck alone for Christmas and I need all the support I can get.

I hope you all enjoy this and Happy Christmas.

Home, love, family

Cloud Strife leaned against the entryway to the kitchen, quietly watching his lover and his lover's brother prepare Christmas dinner. He was rather surprised by how happy he felt. In a few hours, all of their friends, their family, would be here and he _never_ imagined that would mean so much to him.

This had certainly been one hell of an interesting year.

"You should have built a larger house." Sephiroth commented idly. "With the way this group is growing, this place already barely fits everyone."

"I doubt we'll continue doing the holidays here." Riku noted. There was a sad tone to his voice. "I'm pretty sure they'll be at Tifa and Rude's new house."

"We could always add a second story." Cloud volunteered. He had not thought about the words before he said them. At the other two's looks, he shrugged. "Tifa's house would be big enough but with a small child, they're not going to want to be dealing with all of this.

"Besides, as much as I love this house, I've been thinking we should have gone with the two-story."

Riku lifted an eyebrow, turning from the stove he had been setting up pots on. "I thought we decided that this was plenty big for the two of us."

"It is." Cloud rubbed the back of his head. "But if we ever have quests we want to stay with us or if in the future… well, I just think a few extra bedrooms would probably be a good idea."

Sephiroth was studying Cloud carefully. "You have a specific reason for this rather abrupt line of thought."

The blond sighed, not bothering to argue. "Yeah, I do."

The silver-haired brothers waited.

Cloud moved away from the wall and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. "I've been thinking a lot about it and it's ridiculous that Sephiroth stays out in the depths alone all the time when he's here nearly everyday. I talked it over with Leon already and so long as Riku's alright with it, I want to add a second story. We can make two guestrooms and one that will be reserved for Sephiroth to use whenever he's here."

There was stunned silence for a minute. Sephiroth maintained a completely neutral expression but there was an unusual glint to his feline-like eyes. Riku simply did not look like he believed what he had just heard.

The younger brother spoke very slowly. "What _exactly_ are you saying, Cloud?"

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth before Riku. "If Sephiroth wants to, I'm inviting him to come live with us."

More silence.

Cloud blew out a breath. "Come on, it shouldn't be _that_ huge of a surprise."

Sephiroth had turned his face toward the large window looking over the backyard. "For once, Strife, I don't have words."

"You're… you're serious about this?" Riku whispered.

"As serious as I have been about anything." Cloud spoke firmly.

Riku walked over and knelt before the older man, taking both of his hands. He did not say anything but the tears in his eyes spoke enough. All Cloud could do was smile.

After a moment, the couple looked over to Sephiroth. The winged man was still gazing out the window. Neither had seen the man so openly emotional before. "I still cannot comprehend why any of you want me around."

"It's because we care about you." Cloud explained simply.

Sephiroth snorted lightly. He re-schooled his features and faced the two of them. "You know Zack is going to have a massive coronary when he hears this."

"Oh, definitely."

The former mortal enemies regarded one another for a long moment. Sephiroth smiled deeply. "Thank you, Cloud. I shall seriously consider the offer."

"It stands indefinitely, just say when." Cloud grunted a bit as Riku's arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.

Sephiroth smirked. "I have all of this handled. You have an hour before the others arrive, go on."

Riku stood and walked over to his brother. He hugged him tightly and Sephiroth actually returned it fully. In a soft, threatening voice the older one stated. "I do not want to hear you."

Riku pulled away and chuckled. "No problem."

He went over to the small stereo by the stove and flicked it on, cranking up the volume. "You like Nightwish."

--0—0—

Zack was laughing as he, Leon and Zell entered the kitchen. He dropped the few bags he held and snickered. "Let me guess: Cloud and Riku went upstairs and ditched you."

"What was your first clue?" The man stated dryly.

"The music playing loud enough it can be heard outside." Leon replied, smirking. "I used to do the same thing with them."

"So what started them this time?" Zack wandered over, picking at the bag of sliced carrots.

Sephiroth grinned.

Zack jerked back a bit and frowned in surprise. "Oh, what did I miss?"

"Apparently, Cloud has decided this house needs a second story."

Leon leaned on the counter. "So he did ask you. He's been debating it since Thanksgiving."

"Asked what?" Zell frowned.

The former general glanced at his former lieutenant. "I have officially been invited to live here."

Zack gaped. "Are you _kidding_ me?" The raven-haired man turned and jumped around. "Finally! That is so fucking awesome! I told you! I told you he liked you!"

"Who liked who?" Sora asked as he walked in, followed by his mother, Reno and Demyx. "And why's the radio so loud?"

"Cloud invited Sephiroth to live here." Leon answered, heading over to the bags he and Zack had brought. He began pulling out gifts to take to the living room.

"That's why the music's so loud, yo." Reno snorted. "So to mark the occasion, they decided to make the general cook dinner."

Zack grinned and patted Sephiroth's shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Seph."

The older man rolled his eyes but the half-smile did not leave his face.

--0—0—

Tifa, Rude, Marlene and Denzel showed up a little while later, followed about ten minutes later by Cid, Aerith and Yuffie. Leon, Seiya and Demyx had stayed in the kitchen to help Sephiroth. The others stayed in the large living room.

Zack immediately had to tell everyone about Cloud's little announcement. The general reaction was surprise with a few _about time they really got over it_'s. Marlene and Denzel simply stated that Sephiroth should have been living there already.

Cloud joined the group in the main room shortly after everyone arrived, ignoring the snide remarks and leers thrown his way. Riku went to the kitchen to help there. Sephiroth and the others had nearly finished everything and Riku took over for Demyx who started setting up the tables.

Once this was accomplished, the former Nobody went to call the others in. He looked so happy to be included in all of this. As the rest of the group began filing in, the two children ran over to Sephiroth and asked if he would sit with them again. He told them he'd sit wherever they told him to.

Marlene took this to mean that she and Denzel were in charge of seating. They immediately began issuing out seating assignments, only changing their minds a few times. The adults simply let them.

They ended up placing Sephiroth, Zell, Reno, Demyx, Sora and Seiya with them. The others got to sit at the larger table. Riku ordered his brother to sit and he and Demyx went about setting out the food. Leon and Seiya got drink duty.

Once everyone was seated and served, all eyes went to Sora who blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Well since you did such a wonderful job at Thanksgiving, we figured you'd want to say something now." Zack grinned obnoxiously.

"Uh, no, that's okay." The teen blushed. "Someone else can do it this time."

"I vote to make Sephiroth do it." Yuffie announced. "His was really good and short."

"You just want to open presents." Cloud noted.

"So do I, yo." Reno rested his elbow on the table and propped up his head. Demyx batted at it and mouthed _manners_.

"Looks like it's you, Seph." Zack grinned. "Try not to make us cry."

Sephiroth shot a mild glare at him. He pursed his lips together for a moment in thought. "For a long time, many of us have been searching for something we felt was missing in our lives. Little did we know, we would each find those missing pieces in some of the strangest ways possible. The past year has been as complicated as we each are but I do not believe any of us would trade it for anything. We are a family and so long as we remember that, we can get through anything."

It was quiet for a moment.

Riku smiled at his brother. "That works."

"Man, Seph, I told you not to make us cry." Zack laughed as Tifa wiped at her eyes. "Look what you did to Tifa."

"Shut up," The woman weakly laughed. "It's hormones."

"Can we eat now?" Marlene asked.

Sephiroth nodded at her which signaled everyone to begin. He glanced at Cloud who he had felt watching him. The blond smiled at him and the older man found himself returning it.

This was what home and family were supposed to be.


End file.
